


Sometimes Accidents Remind us of Those Times When We Were Birds.

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Catra acts like a fucking cat, Crack, F/F, Slight fluff, pissing, territorial marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Catra has to explain to Glimmer why she can't sleep in Glimmer's bed.  Oh also, Adora's in the story.





	Sometimes Accidents Remind us of Those Times When We Were Birds.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Yeah, so content warning for mentions of territory marking, and threats to a young child.

“Hey, I appreciate this kind gesture of letting me stay in Bright Moon, but there’s no way in hell I’m sleeping _there_,” Catra remarked, pointing up at Glimmer’s bed which hung from the ceiling.

Glimmer snarled, “Ugh! I’m trying to be nice to you! I thought you’d love sleeping up somewhere high!”

Catra smirked, “Oh, I do, but that bed is yours. I really can’t take it,” Catra explained.

“What?? Why not?” Glimmer demanded to know.

For once, Catra was feeling bad for Glimmer. Here the princess was trying to be gracious host, and it was like Catra was just spitting on her hospitality. Catra couldn’t help it though, there were certain rules, unwritten rules that she had no choice but to follow. “Listen, Sparkles, I appreciate you lending me your bed for the night, but it’s marked.”

Glimmer looked dumbfounded, “Marked? Wait, what?”

Catra sniffed the air, “You marked your bed. A long time ago, but once something is marked it’s yours, forever.”

Glimmer stood there and started putting two and two together. When she realized exactly what it was that Catra was implying, Glimmer raised her arms up in exasperation. “Oh my gods! I accidentally wet the bed when I was like a year old! Give me a break!”

Catra’s tail swished back and forth. “Wait, so you didn’t mean to mark it?” Catra asked.

“What? No! It was an accident! Don’t tell me you’ve never had an accident before?” Glimmer answered.

_flashback_

_Shadow Weaver looked down at a very young Catra. The young feline couldn’t be more than three years old. Catra looked up into those glaring, soulless white eyes and mewed. “Catra! You’re becoming a big girl now, so I bought you a gift!” Shadow Weaver then produced a litter box and a bag of kitty litter out of thin air._

_Catra stared at the items with confusion. Shadow Weaver knelt down to place the items on the floor. “This is a litter box, this is where you’ll use the bathroom from now on,” Shadow Weaver cooed. Everything turned dark, and with a menacing glower she added, “and if you have an accident, just one accident, I will have your head on a pike!”_

_“Mew?” Catra looked terrified._

“Ahhh, nope! Whenever I mark something it’s always on purpose!” Catra finally answered.

Just then Adora barged into the room and made a beeline for Catra. “Hey, Adora,” Catra said with a knowing smirk.

“Catra?! Did you piss on me this morning??” Adora demanded to know.

Catra threw up her hands, “I’m sorry! It was instinct! After we talked last night about belonging to one another I couldn’t help it!”

Adora smacked her face against the palm of her hand. “UUUURRGH!! Catra! You could have wrote me a sappy love poem, or given me flowers, NOT FUCKING PEE ON ME!”

Catra sighed, “Okay, look, I’m sorry about that. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Adora thought for a moment then gave Catra a knowing smirk.

30 Minutes later -

“Now make sure to work that shampoo in!” Adora insisted while Catra rubbed shampoo into Adora’s hair, working it into a rich lather. “Oooh, yeah, your fingers are magic, Catra, mmmmm…” 

Catra turned on the hand held showerhead and rinsed Adora’s hair. “Okay, now use the conditioner,” Adora told Catra.

Catra worked the conditioner into Adora’s hair, giving her a nice scalp massage while she was at it. Adora moaned in blissful contentment, something that was making Catra jealous. “Adora...let me join you?” she waggled her brows.

Adora just laughed, “Catra…”

“Ugh, fine!” Catra glowered.

“Hey, you wanted to know how to make it up to me!” Adora remarked as Catra rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

Catra conceded with a sigh of defeat, “Fine.”

It wasn’t so bad though, Catra told herself. At least Adora was very beautiful, and her girlfriend.


End file.
